Эл Уильямсон
Альфонсо Уильямсон ( ) — североамериканский художник-иллюстратор, специализировавшийся на комиксах приключениях, вестернах, научной фантастике и фэнтези. Автор внутренних иллюстраций и обложек для большого числа комиксов «Звёздных войн». Биография Эл Уильямсон родился 21 марта 1931 года в Нью-Йорке (США) в семье проживавшего в Колумбии шотландца Альфонсо Уильямсона и его жены-американки Салли. Когда Элу исполнилось два года, его семья переехала на родину отца в Колумбию и поселилась в Боготе. Эл учился читать по англо- и испаноязычным комиксам; в возрасте девяти лет он увлекался комиксами мексиканского журнала Paquin, работами аргентинского художника Карлоса Клемена, позднее комиксами Алекса Рэймонда о Флэше Гордоне (после знакомства с сериалом «Флэш Гордон покоряет Вселенную»). Живя в Боготе, он познакомился с будущим мультипликатором Адольфо Буйллу, который давал ему художественные советы. В возрасте 12 лет, в 1943 году, Уильямсон переехал со своей матерью в Сан-Франциско (штат Калифорния, США); позже они переехали в Нью-Йорк. В середине 1940-х годов Уильямсон продолжал увлекаться карикатурой и начал брать уроки рисования у автора комикса «Тарзан» Бёрна Хогарта, а затем учился в Школе карикатуристов и иллюстраторов Хогарта, где испытал сильное влияние карикатуристов Уолли Вуда и Роя Кренкеля, которые познакомили его с работой иллюстратора. thumb|left|230px|Эл Уильямсон в 1967 году Первая профессиональная работа Уильямсона, вероятно, относится к 1948 году, когда он помогал Хогарту рисовать некоторые страницы комикса «Тарзан», хотя в интервью 1983 года Уильямсон вспоминал, что ещё раньше работал над двумя комиксами — The World's Ugliest Horse для журнала Famous Funnies №166 (май 1948 года) и двухстраничной истории о бойскаутах, его первом собственным комиксом для «New Heroic Comics» № 51 (ноябрь 1948). Среди наиболее заметных работ Уильямсона в 1950-е годы научная фантастика и героическое фэнтези, публиковавшиеся в издательствах American Comics Group, Avon Publications, Fawcett Comics, Standard Comics. Его комиксы печатались в таких журналах, как Weird Science и Weird Fantasy. В этот период он начал сотрудничать с Фрэнком Фразеттой и Роем Кренкелем. thumb|200px|Эл Уильямсон В 1960-х годах он получил признание за продолжение иллюстративной традиции Рэймонда в работе над серией комиксов о Флэше Гордоне, регулярно публиковался в чёрно-белых журналах комиксов ужасов Creepy and Eerie. Большую часть 1970-х годов Уильямсон работал над комиксами серии Secret Agent X-9. В следующее десятилетие он стал известен своей работой по адаптации фильмов Оригинальной трилогии «[Звёздных войн» к комиксам и газетными стрипами. С середины 1980-х до 2003 года он работал в основном контуровщиком, главным образом создавая комиксы о супергерях Marvel Comics, таких как Сорвиголова, Человек-паук. Многие годы Уильямсон сотрудничал с Уильямсон известен своим сотрудничеством с «бандой Флигла», группой художников, в которую входили Фрэнк Фразетта, Рой Кренкель, Анджело Торрес и Джордж Вудбридж. Уильямсон оказал большое стилистическое влияние на многих молодых художников, многим из которых помогал в достижении профессиональных высот — среди них Марк Шульц, Тони Харрис, Дэн Парсонс, Дэйв Гиббонс и Пол Рено. thumb|left|170px|Эл Уильямсон с первой женой АрлинОн получил несколько профессиональных наград, с 1998 года было опубликовано шесть книг, посвящённых его работе. Живя в Пенсильвании со своей женой Кориной, Уильямсон отошёл, когда ему было уже за семьдесят. В 2000 году он был включён в Зал славы комиксов Уилла Эйснера. Эл Уильямсон скончался на севере штата Нью-Йорк 12 июня 2010 года на 80-м году жизни.Al Williamson, Illustrator of Comic Books, Dies at 79 Личная жизнь Первая жена Эла Уильямсона, Арлин Саттер, умерла в 1977 году. Со второй женой, Кори Паскуайер, он прожил 32 года вплоть до своей смерти. У него осталась дочь Валери Лалор и сын Виктор. Работы по «Звёздным войнам» График thumb|220px *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Super Special 16: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Special Edition 2: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Return of the Jedi'' *''Marvel Super Special 27: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' trade paperback *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' trade paperback *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - The Special Edition'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' trade paperback *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi - The Special Edition'' *''Classic Star Wars Box Set'' *''Star Wars: The Special Edition Box Set'' *''Classic Star Wars 1'' *''Classic Star Wars 2'' *''Classic Star Wars 3'' *''Classic Star Wars 4'' *''Classic Star Wars 5'' *''Classic Star Wars 6'' *''Classic Star Wars 7'' *''Classic Star Wars 8'' *''Classic Star Wars 9'' *''Classic Star Wars 10'' *''Classic Star Wars 11'' *''Classic Star Wars 12'' *''Classic Star Wars 13'' *''Classic Star Wars 14'' *''Classic Star Wars 15'' *''Classic Star Wars 16'' *''Classic Star Wars 17'' *''Classic Star Wars 18'' *''Classic Star Wars 19'' *''Classic Star Wars 20'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 1: In Deadly Pursuit'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 3: Escape to Hoth'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 7: Far, Far Away'' Контуровщик thumb|200px *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Droids 2: The Ultimate Weapon'' *''Star Wars Droids 5: Separated'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 1'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 2'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 3'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 4'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition'' trade paperback *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 4'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' trade paperback *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Super Special 16: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Special Edition 2: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Return of the Jedi'' *''Marvel Super Special 27: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' trade paperback *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' trade paperback *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - The Special Edition'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' trade paperback *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi - The Special Edition'' *''Classic Star Wars Box Set'' *''Star Wars: The Special Edition Box Set'' *''Classic Star Wars 1'' *''Classic Star Wars 2'' *''Classic Star Wars 3'' *''Classic Star Wars 4'' *''Classic Star Wars 5'' *''Classic Star Wars 6'' *''Classic Star Wars 7'' *''Classic Star Wars 8'' *''Classic Star Wars 9'' *''Classic Star Wars 10'' *''Classic Star Wars 11'' *''Classic Star Wars 12'' *''Classic Star Wars 13'' *''Classic Star Wars 14'' *''Classic Star Wars 15'' *''Classic Star Wars 16'' *''Classic Star Wars 17'' *''Classic Star Wars 18'' *''Classic Star Wars 19'' *''Classic Star Wars 20'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 1: In Deadly Pursuit'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 3: Escape to Hoth'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 7: Far, Far Away'' Автор обложек thumb|200px *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2'' *''Classic Star Wars 1'' *''Classic Star Wars 2'' *''Classic Star Wars 3'' *''Classic Star Wars 4'' *''Classic Star Wars 5'' *''Classic Star Wars 6'' *''Classic Star Wars 7'' *''Classic Star Wars 9'' *''Classic Star Wars 10'' *''Classic Star Wars 14'' *''Classic Star Wars 15'' *''Classic Star Wars 20'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 1: In Deadly Pursuit'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 3: Escape to Hoth'' *''Classic Star Wars: Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures'' trade paperback *''Classic Star Wars: The Vandelhelm Mission'' Библиография * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Luke Skywalker, Last Hope for the Galaxy'' * *''Al Williamson’s Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Artist’s Edition'' Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * *[http://lambiek.net/artists/w/williamson_a.htm Al Williamson на сайте Comiclopedia] *Биография Эла Уильямсона *Retrospective on Archie Goodwin and Al Williamson at TV Party Категория:Художники «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1931 году Категория:Умершие в 2010 году